The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPH15254’. ‘KLEPH15254’ originated from a controlled-cross between the proprietary female petunia variety ‘PH-2008-0333’ (unpatented) and male proprietary petunia variety ‘PH-2010-1781’ (unpatented).
In July 2011, two petunia parental lines, the female petunia variety ‘PH-2008-0333’ and the male petunia variety ‘PH-2010-1781’ were crossed via a controlled cross in Latina, Italy and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in April 2012 which had magenta purple colored flowers and was subsequently named ‘KLEPH15254’. In May 2012, ‘KLEPH15254’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal tip cuttings and tissue culture in Latina, Italy. ‘KLEPH15254’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tissue culture and terminal tip cuttings.